Kaisoo In The Morning
by Mini Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo terbangun saat hari masih sangat pagi. Tidak mungkin dia berangkat sekolah sekarang. Karena orang yang akan mengantarnya pasti belum bangun. Jadi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?


YO! Annyeong! Disini ada admin baru. Panggil ada AL :)

Ini FF pertama aku jadi maklumin ya klo aneh, alus berantakan bangetts, cerita membosankan.

Jadi mohon reviewnya ya biar admin makin bisa memenuhi kriteria FF yang bagus. Thx sekian dan selamat membaca

Kaisoo In The Morning

Sudah sejak pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin sekitar 04.22 pagi?

"Aduuuuh, ga bisa tidur lagi! Aku udah selesai mandi pula... Ga mungkin kan aku berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?" Kata batinnya.

Langsung terlintas ide untuk menelpon seseorang dipikirannya. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya 'sayangku~'

"Yhobhosheo? hoaaaaaam" Sapa seseorang yang diteleponnya sambil menguap akibat baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Annyeong Kkamjong-ah... Maaf menggangu malam-malam, eh subuh ya ini?" Jawab Kyungsoo malu, mungkin karena baru pertama kali dia yang menelepon orang itu. Biasanya sih si Kkamjong alias Kim Jongin, Namjachingunya Kyungsoo tersayang yang selalu meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Karena Kyungsoo sudah terlalu kangen jadinya mau ga mau deh dia yang telepon Jongin duluan.

"Eh, Hyung! My baby sweetie lovely sayangku Kyungsoo hyung! Wae wae? Masa baru jam 5 pagi udah kangen sama cowok tampan nan gagah ini sih?" Ledek Jongin, biasa dia memang orang yang paling iseng sedunia, itulah pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku kangen! Makanya aku telepon kamu, huh! Emangnya kamu ga kangen aku?" Jawab Kyungsoo tidak sabaran. Hah.. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin sekedar telepon melainkan bertemu dengan namjachingunya itu langsung. Mendekapnya dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria itu.

"Kok di ledekin dikit udah ngambek? Lagi PMS ya? Hehehe" dengan gemes Jongin meledek Kyungsoo lagi.

Tuuut... Tuuuut...

"Nah kan, malah dimatiin sama Kyungsoo! Hahahaa dasar..." kalimat itu lalu dilanjut dengan kata "saranghae hyung, kamu tutup sih.. Padahal aku mungkin lebih kangen dari kamu" lanjut Jongin saat telepon itu Kyungsoo tutup.

Tiba-tiba ringtone lagu berbunyi. Menandakan ada telepon masuk di handphone Kyungsoo.

E-X-O! Yeah tto dareun neugdae deuri bol saera neomuna wanbyeoghan nae yeojara pum soge budeureobge neorango neomaneul-

Kyungsoo yang berada diruang makan, dia padahal sedang asik makan ditemani bantal yang bergambarkan muka Jongin langsung lari kekamarnya. Dia yakin pasti yang menelepon dia itu si Kkamjong iseng! Bantal itu dia beli di AllTheThingAboutEXO. Kepanjangan ya namanya? Wkwkwkwk. Kyungsoo beli itu biar dimanapun Jongin berada, Dia tetep bisa liat muka lucu tapi tampan itu, selalu~

"Ya! Ngapain kamu telepon aku?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada manja dan gengsi. Padahal seneng tuuuuh...

"Oooh, jadi maunya aku tutup aja nih? Yaudah aku tu-" belum selesai berbicara si namja manja itu memotong

"Tidak! Maksud aku kan... Aku kan gengsi!" Jawab Kyungsoo malu. Jongin tau, pasti muka Kyungsoo sekarang memerah dan matanya membulat dan menyipit kadang...

"Yap! Aaakh! Aku mau ketemu kamu hyuuung~ aku mau cubit pipi kamu yang pasti sekarang lagi kamu tembemin!"

Crap! Bener aja! Kyungsoo emang lagi nembemin pipi dia yang kemerahan.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena ia tidak tau mau membalas perkataan Kkamjongnya dengan kata-kata apa. Kalau dia bilang "kok kamu tau!?" Dia takutnya Jongin malah besar kepala.

"Hyung? Aku benar kan? Hehehe!" Lanjut Jongin dengan bangga dan berharap Kyungsoo akan mengomelinya akibat terlalu membanggakan dirinya

Ting tong

"Jongin-ah, ada tamu nih! Sebentar ya, aku tutup dulu. Kalau tamunya sudah pulang nanti aku telepon kamu lagi. Arra?" Bujuk Kyungsoo agar Jongin mengerti karena jika tidak dibujuk...

"Andwaeee! Baru meneleponmu sebentar! Suruh dia pulang sajalah hyung. Aku mau bercinta sama hyung di telepon.. Ya ya? Muah!" Jawab Jongin manja. Sepertinya manjaan Jongin tidak akan mempan terhadap Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ya! Nurutlah kali ini! Tidak enak sama tamunya. Entah siapa itu... Pokoknya tutup dulu saja. Toh kita akan bertemu di sekolah! arra?"

Tuuut... Tuut...

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menutup paksa. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat Tamunya menunggu lama. Tapi siapa sih yang mau mengunjungi rumah orang dini hari menuju pagi hari begini?

Ceklek. Krieeeet. Bunyi denyitan pintu Kyungsoo terdengar pelan.

"Selamat pagi tuan, ada paket untuk anda. Saya permisi" kata pengantar barang itu. Pengantat barang itu meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo dengan meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang tak keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kenapa pagi sekali dia mengirimnya? Apa tidak perlu tanda tangan untuk menandai bahwa sudah ada barang yang sampai dirumah orang yang pengirim itu ingin tuju barangnya? Hem... Anehnya pikir Kyungsoo, tipe O, kepo...

"Kalau hanya pengantar barang yang hanya mengunjung sebentar buat apa aku mematikan telepon Kkamjong, aih~ jadi merasa bersalah" kata Kyungsoo dalam hati dia sambil menunjukan ekspresi menyesal dengan bibir bimolinya.

Kyungsoo segera membuka barang yang terbungkus oleh kardus dan bubble wrap. Melihat bubble wrap dia teringat Jongin. Jongin suka sekali memecahkan bubble wrap. "Hehehehe" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat melihat bubble wrap itu. Sampailah genggaman tangan Kyungsoo ke barang yang dia buka bungkusnya. "Kyeopta!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara kecil(?) Namun nyaring didengar. Dia mengeluarkan barang yang sejenak terbungkus oleh kardus dan bubble wrap itu dan memeluknya. Dia berbicara dalam hati "hihihi, ini pasti dari Jongin! Beberapa hari lalu aku pernah memintanya untuk membelikanku boneka spiderman versi chibi yang dia temukan di Yayanku di GM". Jongin memang meiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat Kyungsoo berdebar.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handphonenya dan dengan cepat menekan nomor telepon Kkamjong.

"Hyung! Bogosippoyo! Lama sekali kau meneleponku balik!" Keluh Jongin dengan nada pura-pura sedih tapi benar-benar kangen

"Mianhe Jonginie~ dan.. Gomawo jonginie buat boneka spidermannya. Hehe.. Aku suka. Gomawo.." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada halus dan senyum yang tak tertahankan lagi di muka imut nan manis nan indah nan cantik(?) Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sudah sampai!? Kamu lebih suka boneka itu atau aku?" Kata Jongin dengan memasang muka cembetut yang tidak terlihat oleh Kyungsoo namun bisa dirasakan karena suara Jongin yang seperti mengaum(?)

"Aku harus memilih ya?" Jawab Kyungsoo memelas

"Hidup itu kan pilihan Kyungieeee~"

"Eh! Sudah jam segini! Kau sudah mandi belum Jonginie!? Kalau jam 06.30 kau belum sampai didepan rumahmu. Aku yang jemput kamu loh!" Ancam Kyungsoo agar Jongin bisa mempercepat kegiatannya sebelum menjemput Kyungsoo ke sekolah.

"Wah iya! Hehehe. Sayangnya aku udah mandi! Pas kamu bukain tuh tamu pintu tauu~" jawab Jongin iseng dan sedikit bernada seperti ingin dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo

"Kalau gitu cepat jemput aku! Kangen tauuu!"

"Iya. Sabar ya. Saranghae hyung!"

"Saranghae Jonginie, forever~"

Beberapa menit berlalu Jongin sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak sabar! Kyungsoo juga sudah menanti-nanti Jongin di jendela kamarnya. Kyungsoo langsung turun dari tangga menuju lantai 1 dan memakai sepatu secepat kilat dan memanggil nama pria kesayangannya

"Kkamjong-ah~ bogossipoyoooooo!" Sapa Kyungsoo sambil lari dan loncat bagaikan kupu" yang bertemu dengan bunganya.

"Nado, sweetie~ yuk kita berangkat!" Ajak Jongin.

Lanjut Jongin "ups, ada yang lupa. Balasan barang yang aku kasih mana hyung?" Jongin cembetut sambil mengatakannya

"Udah kan? Aku kan udah bilang gomawo Jonginie~" jawab Kyungsoo gemas akan namjachingunya

"No no no! Bukan dengan kata" tapi dengan perbuatan. Hehehe" senyum licik Jongin. Namun membuat Kyungsoo tersipu-sipu. Sepertinya Kyungsoo paham betul apa maksud namjachingunya. Lalu Kyungsoo langsung mempertemukan bibir heartnya ke bibir sexy Jongin.

"Gomawo..." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi karena ingin melihat wajah Jongin memerah

"Kajja hyung~ hehehe bibir kamu tetap seperti biasa. Memuaskan~" kata Jongin puas, senang dan ada unsur iseng didalamnya

"Bi..bir kamu juga memuaskan Jonginie..." Jawab Kyungsoo tersendat dan gugup. Tak sering dia berkata agresif seperti itu

Jongin langsung memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan..

Blushlah pipi Jongin mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi.

"Wae Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya menuju sekolah

"Ani ani.. Aku hanya kaget tiba" kamu berkata seperti itu" jawab Jongin kagok mendengat pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Hm.. Sini aku mau lihat muka kamu!" Paksa Kyungsoo sambil menuju ke depan Jongin

"Andwae! jangan!" Merasa ada ancaman jongin langsung menutup mukanya malu.

Kyungsoo memelas dan tak sengaja melihat bahwa kuping Jongin memerah menandakan bahwa sekarang muka Jongin pasti juga merah.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan spontan. Jongin langsung mengintip dari jari-hari tangannya yang sedikit dia buka untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo sekarang.

Tiba-tiba muka Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat didepan tangan Jongin. Menunggu Jongin menunjukkan mukanya dan Kyungsoo akan segera mengecup sang kekasih~

Tapi tanda Kyungsoo duga. Jonginlah yang segera mengecup Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan matanya dan memegang pipi Jongin.

Yah... Sebelum sekolah saja mereka begini. Namanya juga couple lama. Eh? Maksudnya walaupun couple lama tetep seperti pasangan baru saja sedetik yang lalu(?)

- END -

Thank you for readers! Mind to review?

Menerima saran dan kritik kok :)

See u di FF selanjutnya!


End file.
